


Girls And Guys In Every Port

by Joanne_c



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are exceptions to every rule, even orientation. Happiness may be fleeting but it is always felt. Orientation isn't always the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls And Guys In Every Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/gifts).



> This was very interesting to write, it took me a bit to figure out a way to write Sal, who I've always seen as gay, with a woman, but once the idea hit me, it flowed very well. The title is based on a quote by Sal Mineo.

Sal wasn’t sure how this had actually happened. Going from casual flirting to more, that had happened before, sure, but he’d never had it happen with two people, and he’d never even wanted a woman. But here they were, Jimmy was whispering in his ear, both about how much Jimmy wanted him and how beautiful Natalie was, while Natalie was on Sal’s lap, kissing him when Jimmy wasn’t, and Sal was responding. He’d never imagined a woman could make him feel this, and he wasn’t going to deny that part of it was having Jimmy there too, but there was a big part of his desire that was all about Natalie.

“Slide her blouse open,” Jimmy murmured. “Go on, Sal, she wants you to,” he said.

“I’ll guide you too,” Natalie said softly. She smiled. “I’ll make it so good for you, Sal. We both will,” she looked over at Jimmy.

“Just give me slack if I can’t do all Jimmy can,” Sal said, a little shyly, “Remember I’ve never done this with a girl.”

”A woman,” Jimmy corrected him gently. “It’s going to feel so good. You’ll never give men up, but… you might find options open up a little,” he teased, pressing a soft kiss to Sal’s neck. “Now do what I said and open her blouse.”

Slightly distracted from Jimmy’s kisses on his neck, Sal fumbled with Natalie’s buttons, but he got them open. “Wow, girls wear a lot of clothes,” he said, seeing the layers still there.

“It can be like digging for gold,” Jimmy agreed. “But trust me, it’s worth it.”

”If it gets too slow, I’ll help a little, I’m kind of used to it,” Natalie said. “Now touch me, Sal.” She guided his hand to her breasts. “Just feel, do what you want to.”

Sal nodded, moving his fingers over the soft skin. “It feels good,” he said, smiling at her. “You feel good, Natalie.”

”Seems like all you need’s a little practice,” Natalie said, moaning softly as he increased the pressure slightly.

Jimmy worked on Natalie’s clothes, and encouraged Sal. Soon enough, he was touching her naked breasts and his cock was hardening. “Never knew it could feel so good,” he said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her neck and suck softly on her skin.

“She tastes good, doesn’t she,” Jimmy said, his own hands moving over Sal’s body.

“Yes,” he murmured against her skin, trailing his lips down to her nipples and sucking. They might feel different, but he knew what to do there, using tongue and teeth carefully to work them into hardness.

“Oh god, Sal, you’re good at that,” Natalie moaned. “I’m wet, Jimmy,” she said. “He’s making me so wet.”

“You’re both making me hard,” Jimmy answered, laughing gently. “It’s all so good…”

Sal moved back. “Feel me,” he guided a hand from each of them to feel his cock, hard in his pants. “That’s both of you,” he said.

“As it should be,” Jimmy stroked, and then he moved to suckle one of Natalie’s breasts, and Sal had to work on the other to make her moan louder. 

Both men were still more clothed than Natalie, so they reluctantly moved back and quickly stripped each other down to their underwear, then Jimmy – being more used to it as he said – worked on Natalie’s skirt and underwear. “We’ll show that to you one day, Sal, but I don’t think any of us are up for a wait while you practice tonight,” he said.

Sal couldn’t agree more, but he was able to help a little. He watched as Natalie was revealed. “You’re… I never knew a girl could be so beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” she took Sal into her arms and kissed him, grinding her naked body against him.

“How does this work?” Sal asked, not sure. Not so much on the mechanics but how it worked with the three of them.

”Listen to me. I’ll tell you just what she needs, and you’ll figure out the rest. I’ll figure my part out too,” Jimmy said. “If you want me to keep telling you…”

:”Yeah, I do,” Sal said, turning to kiss Jimmy deeply. “You’ve never steered me wrong yet, after all…” he teased.

“Natalie, lay on the bed,” Jimmy said. “I’m going to teach Sal how to lick you. Sal, you’re gonna have to wait some, you okay with that?”

”Yeah,” Sal nodded. “Whatever you want. It’s all too good, I’ll do what you tell me, so I don’t have to think…” he smiled. “But you know, I might do a little on my own, hope that’s okay…”

“I think that’s fine,” Jimmy said.

“Or maybe I’ll ask you for something,” Natalie said, laying down. She spread her legs. “Touch me, Sal. Touch the lips, feel how wet you make me.”

Sal moved between her legs, rubbing his fingers over her wetness. “You’re soaked,” he said. “Never knew I could do that, well, that we could,” he smiled at Jimmy. He explored her, noting her leap when he touched a nub at the top of her pussy lips. He kept on with that, and she shook and moaned.

”Should I stop?” Sal asked Jimmy, teasing.

”Make her come,” Jimmy said. “Just keep going. Then you can lick up her come.”

Sal kept on with the gentle rubbing, increasing slightly, and it felt all too soon before Natalie gave a full body shudder and came.

He didn’t need Jimmy’s instructions to lick his fingers, then slide down, licking her come up, and exploring somewhere he hadn’t been before was a rush too, but it was mostly about pleasing Natalie. He licked the nub he’d been caressing and she arched again, moaning. He kept tonguing her there, and to his surprise she came again.

“You should fuck her now,” Jimmy said. “Or she’ll be too sensitive to enjoy it.”

”Me?” Sal looked up. “I thought you…”

“Oh no, I want your ass,” Jimmy told him. “I’ll fuck you while you’re fucking her, how about that?”

”Please,” Natalie moaned. “That sounds so hot.”

“Move up, and you know how to fuck someone, though you’ll slide into her easier than you will a man, no matter how well he’s prepped,” Jimmy said.

Sal did as he said, and guided his cock inside Natalie. “Oh god,” he said. “So good… different… but damn…” it was tighter than he expected, though not as tight as a man’s ass of course. But it felt so good, and he moved as deep inside her as he could.

“You know what to do from here,” Jimmy said. His fingers were teasing Sal’s ass, slick, and Sal figured he came prepared as much as Sal did, and he felt himself opening up under Jimmy’s expert touch. He always felt so good.

“The two of you look so good together,” Jimmy said as he watched Sal fucking Natalie. “I almost think I should lay back and jerk off watching you…” he didn’t stop his prep of Sal, who figured it was just sex talk. Still, he let out a moan. 

“Need you in me,” he begged Jimmy. “Need to be overloaded, not that this isn’t amazing,” he assured Natalie with a smile.

”You’re wonderful,” she said to Sal softly, kissing him tenderly. “But Jimmy will fuck you into me and that will be so hot…”

“I guess,” Jimmy agreed with a last thrust of his fingers into Sal, and before Sal had a chance to protest the loss, his cock was there, full and heavy, sinking into Sal’s ass slowly.

“God, yes,” Sal groaned.

“You both feel amazing,” Natalie cried out. “Both of you, heavy but oh… so good.”

Jimmy started to fuck Sal, slow at first, until very soon he was fucking Sal with the same rhythm Sal was using with Natalie.

Once they all found it, the sex turned fast and furious, Sal coming inside Natalie first, his contractions bringing Jimmy over the edge, then Natalie coming hard, her pussy clenching around him.

They couldn’t stay on top of Natalie for too long, and Jimmy slid out of Sal as his cock softened, then took them both into his arms. “That was just about the best it’s ever been. Though next time,” he looked over at Sal, “how about I fuck Natalie while you fuck me?”

“Yes please,” Sal and Natalie responded together.

None of them knew how long it would last, but they knew they’ d found something good for now, and that was what mattered.


End file.
